Delirio
by GabYxA
Summary: detengo el tiempo no olvido ni perdono nada me conmueve no los salvaré de la destrucción soledad preparo el final penitencia permanezco en silencio mis labios se congelan espero


por GabYxA

_cuando la noche llega intranquila con aroma a inspiración solo dejo que el silencio de la madrugada llene de líneas mi mente  
__solo quiero terminar porque me siento cansada  
necesito dormir _

**x-x-x-x**

delirio

**x-x-x-x**

quiero que todo termine porque no quiero ver a nadie desperté de madrugada sin ser nada estoy coronada de penas que no merezco responsabilidades que no deseo cumplir mi mente me dicta hacer lo contrario y mi cuerpo se esfuerza por no seguir corriendo estoy cansada el corazón no deja de dolerme corro cada vez más rápido desde que salí de su habitación no quiero voltear para verlo tras de mí no puedo detenerme nada con él ni sus labios ni mi destino si es a su lado corro no quiero pensar que se dio cuenta de que no estoy todos decían que así debía ser que yo he de cumplir que he de traer luz al universo que de dar vida a una esperanza que no quiero compartir con nadie esperanza que no crece en mi cuerpo que no me obedece me siento inútil débil enferma porque no se aferra dentro de mí la vida que no existe porque mi cuerpo no la acepta porque sabe que no es lo mejor que el mundo no la quiere que yo no quiero porque él no me ama y yo no quiero ser quien ellos pretenden no puedo no sé resignarme a los días me obligan no entienden que no quiero ser madre porque no quiero ilusión que no existe que sería solo mía por tener algo que me pertenezca pero no la tengo y no tengo nada que perder nada que arriesgar porque estoy vacía porque así es mejor porque así quiero estar sin depender sin volver a amar que nada me pertenezca es la señal para seguir seca que debo hacer lo que el rencor me dice porque estoy cansada de los abrazos y cariños falsos yo se que sus rosas se marchitan antes de tiempo porque no las cuido porque me las regala por costumbre por vanidad sus besos son insípidos cuando estamos solos sus ojos son fríos cuando me habla en la oscuridad lo odio porque no soporto su voz ni sus manos tibias no hay promesas reales descubrí que solo era obligación que nunca me quiso cuando yo solo quería estar con él cuando peleaba por recuperarlo cuando lo esperaba con ansiedad y él pensando en el destino se volvió de cal de vinagre se olvidó de los años las caricias sinceras me dejó relegada acumulando el llanto con el pecho oprimido una piedra en la garganta por tanta desdicha rechazo por eso me voy porque ya no lo quiero porque no quiero a este planeta malagradecido y traidor no confío en nadie todos me obligan a seguir con lo que me hace daño fingen que no pasa nada pero no saben cuánto duelen los golpes la hipocresía yo sé que no me ama cuando miente diciéndoles lo contrario su ambición me lastima la habitación me ciega odio las mañanas las ventanas su altanería las noches las estrellas la almohada las paredes su espalda su voz mi destino las nubes la lluvia que no acepta llorar por mí que no lava mis pies de tanta desgracia el cielo que no ve mi desesperanza el sol no ve mi piel maltrecha rasgada y volteo no sé hacia dónde girar los edificios su seriedad cuando decía que estaba ocupado que no tenía tiempo yo tenía mucho que decirle el amor se me acababa mi paciencia comenzaba a detestarlo yo los quería lejos a todos que me dejaran vivir decirles que no es verdad que soy feliz porque los días me olvidaron que apenas la soledad se acuerda de mí y se me termina la calma me inundan las emociones llega a mí el anhelo y no quiero regresar no acepto mi destino impuesto desde el inicio no quiero sus brazos no quiero compartir mi vida me llevó al altar desangrándome me felicitaron pensando que debía estar llorando de alegría pero quería morirme lo que tú quieras me hace feliz no vieron mi angustia quiero gritar muchas flores la música sigue aturdiéndome no acepto será tu culpa no tomes mi mano como si en realidad me quisieras acepto me ahogo es mi culpa vamos a casa soy tu adorno siempre lo he sido te espero me vuelvo loca encerrada odio la puerta no pases te odio me besas no soporto maldito afán de mentirme al oído día con día sé que busca poseerme guardarme como cosa suya tenerme para él nunca tendrá mi alma lo único que nunca tendrá el cristal no me toques no sé cómo sonreír el viento el mar el fuego la luz no me canso de maldecirlos yo soy el nuevo destino el amor el trueno el tiempo el silencio es mi decisión no quiero escuchar más las palabras de quienes me abandonan asegurando que todo estaría bien pero que discreta y sutilmente me ofrecieron soy sacrificio sufro y mi corazón quiere salir mis piernas buscan correr más rápido sin fijarme si viene siguiendo mis pasos cruzo las calles el alba busca detenerme debo seguir encontrar la forma me duele la cabeza el alma los pies los ojos no veo mas que jardines grises oscuridad durmiendo tras las sombras tus amenazas no escucho ni hablo solo pienso tus mentiras me detengo la frente me va a explotar los odio a mi cuerpo al suelo estoy cansada se dio cuenta está molesto no puedo el tiempo el espacio a mi alrededor no me importa no siento soy nada venganza rechazo mi destino renuncio a mis amigos a la persona que más me lastima que alguna vez amé vértigo un paso más saltar repentinamente siento ansiedad por verla cuidarla celosamente cargarla dormirla obligarla a crecer dentro de ese sueño perdido esta única esperanza me pertenece es mi razón retrocedo recuerdo es sencillo la luz que poseo resurgirá renovada diferente porque yo así lo quiero porque es mía porque es lo último que me queda que tengo que les dio la victoria vida continuidad al universo mi venganza y nadie me la podrá arrebatar arrancarles la felicidad desvanecer su tranquilidad sufrimiento mis alas me elevan el cristal hace lo que yo quiero abandona mi pecho donde estuvo guardado tu rechazo crecí contigo maldito seas me entregué confié en ellos me doy cuenta no soy la niña débil odio este vestido blanco soy reina así me nombraron estoy sola soy tristeza las sábanos eran frías deben sentir lo que mi corazón decido es el momento del cambio el planeta se cubrirá de hielo nadie puede evitarlo nadie me ve nadie me salvó no los protegeré levanto los brazos cierro los ojos suplicando despierto fue un sueño sigo aquícruzo la habitaciónmis manos se llenan de agua me lavo la cara lo escucho dormir su respiración silencio la noche se alarga un rayo de luna entra por la ventana maldita la gracia que me hace pensar que alguna vez fui libre los años fracaso silencio quiero escapar romper la ventana tomar los vidrios atravesar su piel terminar me detengo no puedo hacerlo por ella debe ser de otra forma comprendo no lo haré sin antes contemplar su desdicha debo alejarme de él hacer lo que el delirio me ha dictado correr detenerme levantar los brazos no moriré el cristal su luz tanto frío no llegará el día que esperan silencio soy reina despertarán seré redentora un engaño amable hipócrita se hará mi voluntad nadie me obliga ni detiene no hay culpa el egoísmo me libera no me arrepiento soy destino el planeta descansa tiernamente detengo el tiempo no olvido ni perdono nada me conmueve no los salvaré de la destrucción soledad preparo el final penitencia permanezco en silencio mis labios se congelan espero

**x-x-x-x**

No me pregunten, no tengo idea de dónde vino esto ni porqué, solo sé que no es tan malo como creía que sería escribir sin puntos ni comas, ni siquiera mayúsculas; así, como viene del corazón, mente y estómago. Sé que es confuso y rápido, incluso para mí lo fue después de terminar de leerlo la primera vez. Pero tiene sentido, cada palabra tiene su significado, solo deben separarlas, darles forma y encontrarles un contexto, intuir situaciones sentir las emociones –que para mí resultan profundas, talvez porque yo las ideé- Solo sepan que no es absurdo –está bien, lo es- solo espero no haberlas mareado demasiado. Deben pensar que estoy loca, pero así es como me ataca la conciencia de vez en cuando; además pido su consideración, me desesperé al sentir tan extraña inspiración a plena madrugada sin tener siquiera un cuaderno cerca, tan solo una pluma roja… ya deben imaginarse cómo terminó mi mano -repleta de tinta y de palabras escritas sin relación alguna entre sí- Sea como sea, este fue mi segundo OneShot y espero que les haya gustado. Un beso y un abrazo fuerte… ¿reviews? Gracias. GabYxA


End file.
